Diamond University Merits
Adamant Hand: (2) (Arrow only) Lets you make an attack as part of a spell Astral Adept (3) Makes you better at meditating into your Mindscape. Status (1 to 5) Increases social rolls with the faction in question; indicates membership, influence and/or reputation with the faction in question. All students start with Status 1: Diamond University, and Status 1: (Order) for free. As it climbs, gives access to resources, helpers, and more. Destiny (1 to 5) Your character has a powerful Destiny. This makes them more likely to succeed at some things, but it also includes a Doom that may be their undoing. Dream (1 to 5) Gives you prophetic dreams sometimes. Egregore (1 to 5) (Mysterium only) Gives you friends in high places. Enhanced Item (1+, special) You have a magical item with a persistent, special property. This is not an "activated" power; but an "always on" thing. Grimoire (1 to 5) You have a magical book that contains a number of spells in it. You might be able to learn these spells; but you don't have to. You can cast these spells from the book; but you may never cast them at Instant speed, and must use an extended Ritual. Imbued Item (1+, special) You have a magical item with an activatable power. Infamous Mentor (1 to 5, requires Mentor rating at equal dots) You have a special relationship with a noteworthy figure of some kind in the University, probably one of the teachers. You can name-drop this and gain all kinds of effects such as emulating Status, allies, contacts and resources. Unseen Senses (2) You have a sixth sense for supernatural activity. Masque (1 to 5) (Guardian only) This gives you a secret, secondary magical identity that nobody knows about; this causes real changes in your personality when you switch and may give you some different stats. Occultation (1 to 3) Your character is unnoticible and inoffensive on a mystical level. Any time someone tries to read your aura or magic, it's very difficult to get straight answers or details from them. Allies (1 to 5) Allies help your character. Each instance of this Merit is a type of ally. Alternate Identity (1 to 3) You have a mundane secondary identity; the higher the merit the heavier the scrutiny it'll sustain before being uncovered. Contacts (1) Each instance of this represents a different sphere or organization in which you have contacts. Contacts are people who will provide you with information, but not direct favors. Defensive combat (1) (requires Brawl or Weaponry 1) You use Brawl or Weaponry when determining Defense, not Athletics. Fame (1 to 3) You are famous. This has perks. It also makes you harder to impact with some spells. Language (1) Each one of these represents an additional Language you speak. Library (1 to 3) Each instance of this merit represents a different topic. This merit adds to research rolls made about that topic. It represents your character owning tomes or otherwise notable databases of information. Mentor (1 to 5) You have a powerful ally who will act on your behalf, either with or without your knowledge (player's request.) They may want favors in return. Resources (1 to 5) This represents excess spending cash; which is useful for acquiring services or gear when you need it. Retainer (1 to 5) You have a specific sidekick; a butler or a bodyguard or a servant or a best friend or someone; they go on your adventures with you; maybe for a paycheck or a cut of the loot. Striking Looks (1 or 2) You might be horribly intimidating, massively large, or downright sexy. It adds to social rolls. Trained Observer (1 or 3) Gives you a keen eye for finding important details. True Friend (3) You have a friend the ST is not allowed to permanently kill, turn against you, or otherwise fuck with, without your permission. Everyone else is fair game.